


Haunted House.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haunted House!AU, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chiude gli occhi un attimo e prende un respiro profondo, prima di appoggiare una mano sulla porta e spingere per aprirla, sentendo i cardini cigolare in maniera sinistra. Respira ancora una volta, accendendo la torcia che si è portato dietro ed entra nella casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot scritta per l’iniziativa AU!Zouis/Narry Fest del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

Harry si trova di nuovo di fronte a quella porta di legno marcio, pronto per entrare di nuovo in quella vecchia casa abbandonata sulla collina che, si vocifera in paese, sia infestata dai fantasmi. Il ragazzo non era certo che siano proprio fantasmi ad infestarla ma, di sicuro, c’era qualcosa al suo interno, altrimenti non avrebbe sentito quella sensazione così strana accapponargli la pelle la sera precedente, quando quegli stupidi di Liam, Zayn e Louis, per gioco, ce lo avevano spinto dentro.

Harry chiude gli occhi un attimo e prende un respiro profondo, prima di appoggiare una mano sulla porta e spingere per aprirla, sentendo i cardini cigolare in maniera sinistra. Respira ancora una volta, accendendo la torcia che si è portato dietro ed entra nella casa.

 

***

 

Niall è seduto sul lampadario, con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto, e sta canticchiando una vecchia canzoncina tra sé e sé quando, all’improvviso, la porta della casa in cui vive -per quanto il termine vivere possa essere accostato ad un fantasma come lui, chiaro- si apre e lascia entrare un umano al suo interno. Sobbalza, riconoscendolo subito: è lo stesso ragazzo dai capelli ricci che ha visto la sera prima, lo stesso che è scappato a gambe levate quando Niall, per sbaglio, aveva urtato una candela, facendola cadere a terra.

Ora la calcia, quella stessa candela, e procede sicuro all’interno della casa, il pavimento che scricchiola sotto il peso del suo corpo. Corpo che il fantasma osserva con estrema attenzione: è alto, slanciato; le gambe lunghe, fasciate nei pantaloni stretti, e le spalle larghe, i cui muscoli guizzano al di sotto della maglietta nera che indossa ogni volta che muove le braccia.

Niall aspetta che passi sotto di lui e poi scende dal lampadario, fluttuando elegantemente nell’aria fino a giungere a pochi centimetri da terra. Lo segue mentre esplora la casa, in silenzio, lasciandosi sfuggire una lieve risatina quando il riccio sente lo zampettare di un ratto sul pavimento e fa luce con la torcia per terra, spaventato. Risatina che il fantasma è costretto ad interrompere subito, portandosi entrambe le mani a coprirsi la bocca, perché il ragazzo l’ha sentito. Gli umani infatti, si ricorda solo in quel momento Niall, percepiscono quelli come lui, li possono sentire parlare e ridere ma non possono vederli a meno che non siano sotto un fascio diretto di luce lunare.

« Chi c’è? Chi sei? » domanda Harry, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

L’altro vorrebbe ridere a causa della sua espressione terribilmente spaventata ma sa bene che lo terrorizzerebbe solo, facendolo scappare a gambe levate, così si trattiene e « Ciao » lo saluta.

Il riccio spalanca i suoi occhi verdi all’inverosimile, guardandosi intorno intimorito. « Chi-chi sei? » balbetta.

« Sono Niall » gli risponde.

« Niall chi? »

Il fantasma si gratta la testa, perplesso. Non sa proprio come rispondere a quella sua domanda.

« Niall chi? » ripete Harry, la voce che gli trema.

« Sono Niall, il fantasma che abita in questa casa ».

« Come faccio ad essere sicuro che tu non mi stia prendendo in giro e che sei un fantasma? »

Niall si guarda intorno, finché non trova una finestra da cui entra la luce della luna e gli si avvicina finché non ne viene illuminato e diventa visibile anche per Harry. Lo fissa, la testa inclinata a destra, mentre sulle sue braccia si forma un po’ di pelle d’oca.

« Oh... » è tutto quello che riesce a commentare il riccio, vedendo la quasi inconsistente materia di cui è fatto Niall con i suoi stessi occhi.

« Ora che mi hai visto scapperai anche tu, non è vero? E poi andrai a dire a tutto il paese che, nella vecchia casa sulla collina, c’è un fantasma e mi costringerai ad andarmene, non è così? » cantilena quest’ultimo.

« No, non avevo intenzione di scappare! » lo rassicura Harry, facendo qualche passo verso di lui « È solo che non capita tutti i giorni di vedere un fantasma e parlarci! »

« Vuoi restare a farmi un po’ di compagnia? Sono sempre solo qui, mi annoio ».

« Certo Niall » dice il riccio sorridendo e poi cammina fino al davanzale della finestra e ci si siede sopra.

Chiacchierano per un po’, nel silenzio della casa, conoscendosi l’un l’altro finché Harry non sbadiglia rumorosamente.

« Sei stanco? » gli chiede Niall.

« Un po’ » risponde il riccio, stropicciandosi un occhio con il pugno chiuso. « Forse è meglio che vada a casa a dormire ».

Il fantasma non ribatte nulla, abbassa solo la testa verso il pavimento, mentre l’altro scende dal davanzale della finestra e s’incammina verso la porta.

« Tornerai a trovarmi, Harry? » si lascia sfuggire, speranzoso.

« Tornerò domani sera, va bene? »

Niall annuisce in silenzio e poi « Me lo prometti? »

« Prometto » conclude Harry e poi esce da quella vecchia casa sulla collina, contento dello strambo e sovrannaturale incontro avuto quella notte.


End file.
